True Love by Fate
by Mrs Don Draper
Summary: An injured man. A Hulk that lives alone. One true love. I filled out an online Mad-Lib, and this is what I got. All of my answers are capitalized. ***Off-screen rape due to the evilness that is Loki.***


It was a dark and stormy night. An unnatural haze lingered over Stark Tower. In his bed, Bruce Banner shivered. For a summer night, the air was cold and the sky was black. It was almost as if something evil lurked out there in the shadows.

Bruce Banner rolled over, clutching his pillow, and tried to fall back asleep. But a worry nagged in the back of his mind. Something was not right. No matter how he tried, some ghostly force prevented him from sleeping. It made him uneasy. With a sigh, he rolled out of bed, pulled on his Tie, and poured himself a cup of water from the pitcher on his nightstand. Quietly, he left his room.

The halls were silent as he walked in the dark. He did not know where he was going, or why, but his body seemed to move on its own accord. He was being drawn by an unseen power. Past his father's bedroom, past the dining hall, past the Lab, and out onto the terrace. With the moon hidden behind thick clouds, it was nearly impossible to see in the inky black night. But something lying on the path to Bruce Banner's right made him gasp in shock. A body!

'Fuck Me!' Bruce Banner shouted. He leapt over the terrace railing and onto the ground below, running toward the fallen form as fast as he could. Tree branches scratched at his skin and pulled at his clothes, but he paid them no mind. Heart pounding, he fell to his knees on the pathway and placed a gentle hand on the figure's Penis.

Now that he was closer, he could see that this was a young Human of Stark Tower, a Agent by the looks of him, who appeared to be no more than 45 years old. But he was in dire need of help. His clothes were torn and bloody, and his hair was matted with Come. He needed the attention of a healer, immediately. Without a second thought, Bruce Banner picked up the wounded Agent and, cradling him in his arms, carried him inside to seek the help that was so desperately needed.

'His situation is severe,' Mr. Banner said in a worried voice. 'Whether or not he will live until morning is beyond my sight. My team of healers will do the best they can, but...' his voice trailed off.

Bruce Banner could sense his fear. There was a good chance the young Human might die. 'Is there anything I can do to help?' he asked.

Mr. Banner sadly shook his head. 'Nothing the healers are not already trying. But it might help if you just sat with him. He will need to see a friendly face when he wakes up from this ordeal, and you are the closest thing he has right now.'

'I understand,' said Bruce Banner. 'And I will stay with him for as long as it takes. I will not let him die.'

With that, Bruce Banner turned and hurried to the room where the wounded Agent was being housed. He was surrounded by healers, all of whom wore the same concerned expression. They had washed his body and dressed his wounds with healing salve, but still the Human showed no signs of improvement. His breathing was shallow, and his pulse was weak. One of the healers turned to Bruce Banner with a defeated sigh.

'It will be an uphill battle,' she said. 'We have done all we can at this time. Now, we can only wait and see if he wakes.'

Bruce Banner nodded resolutely. 'I will stay with him through the night and keep watch as he sleeps.'

One by one, the healers left the bedside, the last one closing the door behind her. In the flickering candle light, Bruce Banner dipped a square of cloth in the bowl of warm water left by the healers, and gently used it to stroke the injured Human's Balls. Then, taking up the Agent's limp hand, he settled into his bedside chair and prepared to wait through the remainder of the long, cold night.

'Where... where am I?'

Bruce Banner jerked awake with a start when he heard the words being spoken. He stared down at his patient, an immense wave of relief coursing through his body. The Human was alive! And from the looks of things, he was on his way to making a full recovery.

'You are in Stark Tower,' Bruce Banner told him. 'I found you last night, lying unconscious and nearly dead on a path coming from the forest. I carried you inside, and my father's healers tended to your wounds. Please, tell me your name and how you came to be here.'

'My name is Tony Stark,' said the Human. 'I come from Stark Tower. I was on an errand from my father, to deliver an important message to Nick Fury in Asgard. But last night... All I remember is that I was riding through the forest when suddenly I was attacked by a group of Loki. At least 69 surrounded me. I tried to escape, but there were so many, and I had only my Tesseract for protection. And that is the last thing I recall. I do not know how I came to be here, or why I am not dead.'

Bruce Banner smiled at him. 'The stars must shine favourably on you. To live through such an ordeal... that is more than mere luck.' It was more than luck, too, that Tony Stark had wound up in Stark Tower and Bruce Banner had found him. Now that they two were together, it felt almost like fate had lent a hand. Tony Stark was meant to be here, and Bruce Banner was meant to have found him. Why, Bruce Banner did not know. But it felt so certain.

It also did not hurt that Tony Stark was one of the most beautiful individuals Bruce Banner had ever seen. His sleek Green hair contrasted with large, dark Red eyes set in a lovely face. And his sculpted body, half-hidden by the bed linens, was a further attraction. Bruce Banner could hardly suppress his desire to run his hands over that soft hair and perfect body. But he kept his feelings under control. Tony Stark had just barely survived a nearly fatal encounter. Now was not the time for romance.

Within three days, Tony Stark had improved enough to leave his bed. Mr. Banner gave him a new set of clothes, and he was able to wander the corridors and gardens by himself. But the one thing that troubled him was Bruce Banner's absence. Since the morning when he'd first awoken in Stark Tower, he had not seen Bruce Banner at all. It was as if his rescuer had simply disappeared. He had asked Mr. Banner where his son could be, but Mr. Banner had no answer. Bruce Banner was gone without a trace.

Tony Stark desired to speak with Bruce Banner again, and properly thank him for saving his life. But he also just wanted to see the handsome Hulk once more. He could not explain it, but he felt a deep connection to Bruce Banner, either forged by the lifesaving bond or some other power. He knew that Bruce Banner was someone special. Someone he had to see again.

It wasn't until the sixth day after Tony Stark had recovered that Bruce Banner returned to Stark Tower. He rode up the same path where Tony Stark had been found, dragging a net filled with the heads of Loki behind him. All 69 of them.

'Here are your Loki!' he called to Tony Stark. 'I found them hiding out in a cave not far from here.'

Tony Stark stared in surprise, eyes going wide. 'You killed... all of them by yourself?'

'I cannot let such dangerous creatures roam free in our lands,' Bruce Banner replied. 'And I did it for you. They nearly killed you. I do not want anything like that to happen again.'

Tony Stark could feel his heart pounding as Bruce Banner spoke. Bruce Banner killed those Loki... for him. Before he could stop himself, he leapt at Bruce Banner and threw his arms around his neck, kissing the brave Hulk on the Ass.

Bruce Banner laughed in surprise, but did not pull away. 'What was that for?'

'Just a thank you,' Tony Stark said. He smiled, but when he saw the suddenly serious look in Bruce Banner's eyes, the smile faded. 'What is wrong?' he asked, worried.

'Tony Stark,' said Bruce Banner, 'I have to confess something to you. That first morning you were here... I thought you were so beautiful. I wanted to kiss you then, but I did not know how you would react.

Tony Stark gasped in shock. 'Kiss... me?'

'I told myself I must not, because of the terrible ordeal you had just suffered. It was not the right time. But these past few days while I was gone, I could think only of you the entire time. And now...'

'Bruce Banner...' Tony Stark sighed his name. 'I thought about you too. All the time, while you were gone. I was worried I would never see you again.'

Bruce Banner lifted his hand to gently stroke Tony Stark on the cheek. 'I am sorry I ran off like that. I should have said something to you.'

Taking a deep breath, Tony Stark said, 'Bruce Banner, there is something I have been considering over the past several days. I think we were meant to find each other. What happened to me... it was no accident of fate. I was meant to come here. You were meant to rescue me.'

A bright smile broke across Bruce Banner's face as soon as Tony Stark had spoken. 'You know,' he said, 'I had been thinking the same thing! That night when I found you I had been worried an unable to think. Some strange power led me out to the terrace, and that was when I saw you.'

Tony Stark took Bruce Banner's hand. 'So you think... we are meant to be together?'

'I have no doubt of it.' Slowly, Bruce Banner leaned in and kissed Tony Stark softly on the lips. 'I love you,' he whispered.

'I love you too, Bruce Banner,' Tony Stark whispered in return.


End file.
